


Whisper, whisper

by moontown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Love Confessions, yeah both those tags what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown
Summary: “I love you,” he whined into her neck as they finished.Oh. Sakura swallowed hard. Now she understood.





	Whisper, whisper

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first attempts at something like this but please enjoy >_<

Sakura panted as she grinded down on Sasuke’s lap, his hand clutching her like a lifeline. Her shirt was unbuttoned, but both their pants were still on. She kissed him hard as she felt herself getting closer to the edge, pulling away only to breathe. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, nibbling and dropping kisses as he helped guide their needy, almost desperate rhythm. 

He was noisier than she expected, but the sounds were sweet and welcome. And it wasn’t like Sakura was keeping quiet either. Sasuke’s name and the heat of his body were truly the only things on her mind. Even through the fabric of their pants, she felt like she was on fire. What started as a heated make-out quickly turned into this, but she didn’t mind at all. In fact, it was more than she even hoped for. 

Sasuke was less physically affectionate than she was, and she hoped starting their sexual relationship would help him express himself more comfortably and bring them closer as a couple. Plus, the sex was bound to be amazing. 

Sakura wanted to kiss him again as she felt her orgasm threaten to take over, but Sasuke kept his head down. She would have to heal the bruises he was leaving. She pressed herself impossibly closer to him and squeezed her eyes shut as her release flooded her body with pleasure. He was right behind her and she felt the spread of the warm wetness between both of their pants. 

“I love you,” he whined into her neck as they finished.

_ Oh_. Sakura swallowed hard. Now she understood.

It was the first time they had been intimate and their clothes hadn’t even come off completely, yet he was confessing. What would happen when they…?

She realized he had been so hesitant in furthering their relationship because _ he _knew he would just break, touch starved as he was. He had accepted her love into his life, but purposely kept her at arm’s length to protect himself.

But Sakura had also noticed the way he looked at her, watched her, eyes alight with something deeper. She was growing a bit impatient and confused. Didn’t he want her? She could never pinpoint what she was doing wrong. 

So she thought she had to try to push it a little. Even if he retreated back into himself, at least she would know didn’t work. That night when he came over she had taken the lead, testing, pulling, until they ended up in her bedroom. 

“Sasuke-kun, look at me,” Sakura pulled back to get him to make eye contact, “Don’t you want to look at each other when we say it?” Sasuke was a deeply emotional person, more sentimental than he would let on, so Sakura wanted to make sure he wouldn’t regret throwing the moment away because she let him. And she wanted to see his eyes, they would tell her all she needed to know.

“I love you, Sakura,” he blurted again when he finally raised his head. He looked more vulnerable than ever; Sakura noted the way he was clutching her, the desperate look in his eyes as he waited for her to say it back.

She pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips, swollen and red from their activities. Gently, “I love you, Sasuke-kun. I’m happy you told me.” 

He simply nodded before burying himself back in the crook of her neck, stroking his lone hand down her back as his shoulders sagged in relief. He was happy too, content. He was sure she had suspected it, but she finally knew his true feelings and it felt so _ good _ to say it out loud. 

She held him, waiting for him to collect himself so they could go clean up. Despite the uncomfortable heat and stickiness, she really was happy. Anything she could do to make Sasuke’s life easier, she would do it, even if it was as simple as hearing him out. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing him say I love you. 

In fact, she wanted to hear it again. She shook his shoulders, a grin spreading across his face before he even saw her “hey, we should change our clothes. Also what was that thing you said to me earlier?” Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he knew he’d repeat it forever if she wanted him to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke just wants love okay!! Good thing Sakura is there to give it to him.


End file.
